


THE BASICS OF HEALTH

by sireva



Category: health - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25101871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sireva/pseuds/sireva
Summary: I wrote the basics of health all the while really irritated and drowsy. this is basically a summary of a book I read recently.also f u "falcon cloud' f that is your real name





	THE BASICS OF HEALTH

As creatures of this earth we have bodies that allow us to be alive and to experience sensations. The difference between humans and these other earthly creatures is our vast intelligence that never seems to have an end and is most likely eternal.  
What animates everything in this world are cells, and the transferring of electricity between cells allows us to function and to think and to Be. How do our cells transfer this energy between them? You may know this line: the mitochondria is the power house of the cell. But what does this mean? It is a bit self explanatory, it is the power house of the cell, but, it is also the powerhouse of our body.  
In each cell there are approx. 3,000 mitochondria and each one has 12 key genes that dictates the cells functions. The mitochondria IS THE MOST IMPORTANT organ in the cell, and there is damage being done to YOUR MITOCHONDRIA, the very thing that allows you to Live, more than you know.  
Damaged mitochondria lead to degenerative diseases and poor energy production. Degenerative diseases that will develop in decades time may not be as much of a concern for you because there is no immediate danger, but poor energy production causes literal distorted cell behavior, symptoms of this include feelings of fatigue and depression. The damage being done to your mitochondria is connected to many other issues in your body since it is the main cellular organ that delivers the needed energy throughout your body in order to function.

There are only 3 things that dictate how you feel. How you sleep. how you eat, and how you exercise. These 3 things regulate our bodies, brains, and minds. And all of it is rooted in your internal clock, the circadian rhythm, which is set by daily routines so cells know when to execute certain functions. Your body follows a 24 hour cycle where cells have different genetic functions at different points throughout a day and a misalignment of our internal clock causes many disruptions in our body's daily routine. Cells are confused and don't know when to do what or how, this is distorted cell behavior and can lead to cancer. If the cells are distorted it is because there is a poor energy production between the mitochondria in the cells, and only 3 things can be the cause of this.  
1) how you sleep 2) how you eat 3)how you exercise  
The prioritization of keeping your mitochondria healthy is essential to being truly healthy. If our mitochondria are healthy, then that means everything else in our bodies is in order.

1) Lack of proper sleep is damaging to our quality of energy production. If not well rested, you body will reduce its resting metabolic rate: the energy that the body uses to function daily. It conserves energy because of improper sleep.  
Sleep synchronizes all our body/mind clocks.  
When asleep the body carries out its nightshift routine. Cells are clearing out debris in your body as well as repairing and replicating cells if needed  
Critical for a healthy gut, at night, cells are lining our esophagus, stomach, and intestines to repair  
Gut microbes depend on proper sleep to set its diurnal rhythm  
The way sleep synchronizes all of our systems, regulates our hormones, and increases efficient energy production is by the flood of melatonin that is released to signal our bodies to shift into nightmode. Melatonin is a strong antioxidant that puts us to sleep and sets things in motion for our 24 hour cycle and coordinates the clocks in your organs with the clock in our brain.  
Bad Sleep?  
>Causes disruption in energy process  
>Reduces metabolic rate  
>Increases inflammation markers  
>Susceptible to illness  
>Indigestion 

Setting a strict sleeping schedule is crucial for your daily waking life to feel vibrant and for your body to feel alive. This is important for getting into alignment with your circadian rhythm. The basis of a bad sleep is sleeping too late, eating before sleeping, waking up too late, not getting enough sleep, getting too much sleep, or being exposed to artificial light(such as a night light or phone).

2) Eating and Sleeping truly go hand in hand, and in turn they go hand in hand with the maintenance of your body. Now, sleep sets your guts to operate on a diurnal rhythm. Certain microbes work in the day and others during the night. Eating at night causes: disruption in your body including: acid reflux, ulcers, irritable bowel syndrome, insulin resistance, and weight gain.  
The gut uses feeding times to set its 24 hour cycle, when misaligned you get irritation, inflammation in the bowels, persistent fatigue and brain fog. You can also suffer from mood disorders, difficulty concentrating, and inability to deal with stress, this is because the gut is the main driver of seratonin. When misaligned, the whole balance of your microbes is disrupted.  
Eating habits train your body to produce certain hormones associated with eating, such as- Ghrelin & Leptin. The appetite hormone and appetite suppressant hormone respectively. Improper sleep also disrupts these hormones, leading to obesity or being underweight.  
When eating on a schedule these hormones are released in anticiaption of eating. If you eat when you arent supposed to, such as after dark, your brain stops receiving leptin signals due to built up leptin resistance. This happens when you keep eating at times when normally you would be asleep, training your body to release ghrelin at this time, or by overeating on a daily basis.

At night the body is preparing for lipogenesis(fat storage) and is digesting at half the rate it does in the day, fermenting food in your stomach and causing indigestion. Energy that would normally be used to carry out other nightly functions is used for digestion, which may cause your body to not finish its repairs and also prevent a restful sleep. Eating at night also tends to cause insomnia, a disruption not only in your eating schedule but your sleep schedule as well, causing imbalances in your bodies systems, imbalanced hormones, and mitochondria to be damaged. Every part of your health has a domino effect on the rest of it.  
With an ideal circadian rhythm, your digestive system is working its hardest around noon. At this time you should be intaking the largest amount of nutrients, as your body will best process them at this time. In the morning, your bodies ability to handle a large infusion of calories and glucose tolerance is higher. Insulin sensitivity is also cyclical, being higher in the morning and lower in the evening. Insulin also needs time to replenish after every meal- gentle fasting between meals is critical for the health of the microbiome in your gut. It is critical to not snack between meals, as bombarding your gut with constant food is damaging to your digestive system in the long run.  
Your gut needs at least TEN hours of fasting every night to carry out repairs. 

If you often crave unhealthy food, like most people in the modern day, then it is important to introduce your tongue to as many tastes as possible:  
Sweet, sour, salty, bitter, pungent, and astringent.  
This teaches your tongue to like different things, and you wont only crave unhealthy foods. Eventually these cravings, believe it or not, will fade away naturally.

This may seem strange to anyone that has just mindlessly eaten every meal without thinking twice, but meditating on your food before and after eating is a practice you should undertake. This helps you make the connection between feelings and food, and you will easily recognize the foods that are bad for you. Think about how you feel about your food before you eat it and how you start to feel afterwards. You'll find that unhealthy food causes indigestion and symptoms like smelly farts or burps that taste like your food or any discomfort in your gut is an indication of this. Unhealthy foods tend to give you a boost of energy at first but soon you will feel drowsy or fatigued. Healthy foods will leave you feelings rejuvenated for the next several hours.

Drinking fluids with your food dilutes your stomach acid making it difficult for your gut to digest and use more energy than necessary to digest it. Try to hold off from drinking your drink you usually have with your meal at least 15 minutes before you eat and at least an hour and a half after you eat.

It is important to feed your body with clean fuel that will keep it running efficiently, this means cutting out fried foods, heavy sauces, and junk foods. Even cutting down on red meats, pork, and shellfish will keep your gut happy and healthy. You may think its silly to completely cut junk foods from your diet and it will be difficult to give them up, but these foods are causing subtle damage to your digestive system and is detrimental to your health.  
To eat properly you must be able to tell the difference between real hunger and fake hunger if you have conditioned yourself to eat large meals on a daily basis. Your body thinks it is starving when all of sudden your blood sugar drops in-between meals, but you aren't actually starving. Drink some tea with lemon to stave off the hunger until your next mealtime. It is fact that your body can thrive with a lot less food than what is prescribed by the typical western/modern diet.

3) A way to produce healthy mitochondria is very simple. It begins with waking up, and the first thing you do should be to exercise. No rigorous workout is required, even a leisurely 20 minute walk first thing in the morning will do wonders for your little powerhouses and will help you wake up in the morning by being exposed to the natural morning sunlight.  
For any workout routine, the ideal workout time is first thing in the morning. Working out at mid day takes energy away from your digestion, which is working its hardest at this time to break down and process nutrients: taking energy away from this process will cause a less efficient digestion. Working out at night suppresses melatonin and causes insomnia, waking up the body when it should be getting ready to power down and release the powerful antioxidant that synchronizes your whole body and regulates your hormones. 

~~~~~~  
The consequences of not tuning into your circadian rhythm are not so evident in the present as they will be in the future, especially if you are young. Ive often heard older people complain about how their bodies feel not so great and when i ask of their lifestyles it is evident that they have carried the same unhealthy lifestyle their whole lives and many young people seem to be on their way to this same grumpy and brittle form that never thought of the urgency that being healthy should have- until it is too late.

Right now you may think these eating, sleeping, and exercise schedules are an inconvenience to you and that you are just fine the way you live your life now. This may be the case but the reality is that if a dog is born in a cage and then raised in a cage, it will die never knowing what could've been. You are used to feeling terrible so it doesn't seem so terrible, but if you introduce a truly healthy lifestyle to your body and mind i can guarantee you will never go back to your previous lifestyle.  
Of course, i grew up in America, and it is obvious that the American lifestyle promotes a completely opposite approach of what health should be, prioritizing trivial comforts/luxuries and money over the health of our children and our own.  
Not tuning into your circadian rhythm causes health lesions that lead to many of the common physical and mental diseases we see today, including depression, dementia, alzheimers, and schizophrenia.  
Upon being concieved by our parents, their state of health is immediately reflected onto us, not only physical health but state of mind as well. This is why the root of genetic diseases being passed down through future generations is simply unhealth. 

Another cause of the increasing unhealth in our modern lifestyles is exposure to artificial light and electro magnetic frequencies. While artificial light is putting our circadian rhythms out of wack at night and reducing our exposure to natural sunlight on a daily basis, electro magnetic frequencies are doing direct damage to our mitochondria. Research also shows that it is a cause depression. As it is also doing direct damage to the powerhouse of our body, you can imagine it is inflicting varying damage throughout your body. 

The first step to curating a healthy planet is cultivating a healthy self. The steps to leading a healthy life are laid out plain and simple, follow your bodies natural rhythm. Except this natural rhythm is completely lost to us and we have been raised to completely ignore it.


End file.
